


The Ice Hotel

by HopefulNebula



Series: Neb's Enterprise Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: Trip, T'Pol, and an overly chilly lodging in Laibok.





	The Ice Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011 as part of a forum challenge over at The Delphic Expanse. Story and title inspired by the song of the same name by Stacey Kent.

"You're sure we can't make it any warmer in here? I bet I can override the lockout on the temperature controls."

"Trip, it would be imprudent for us to take advantage of the Andorians' hospitality."

"Since when have I ever been prudent, darlin'?"

"Since the energy grid in this city is prone to random surges, and your interference could short it out entirely."

"And then we'd really be freezing our butts off."

"The ambient temperature is twelve degrees Celsius. It is hardly 'freezing.'"

"Yeah, well, for you it is."

"Trip..."

"I can think of a way to keep us warm."


End file.
